


A heart worth breaking

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Based on the prompt "Why'd you do it", For zexal month, I love these two nerds, M/M, spoilers for episode 108 and on, this is sadder than i remembered it being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For Zexal MonthRyoga knows the truth and it pains him to know that soon Yuma will as well.





	A heart worth breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! It's short and sad, but I just had to make something for them

Ryoga sat in his room, on his bed and sobbed. His knees were pressed to his chest, his hands over his face as he cried. His shoulder shaking because he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe the truth. Durbe’s words lingered in his mind, those flashbacks. He was a Barian and not just any Barian, but the leader of them. All this time he’d been by Yuma’s side. He’d been trying to help him and now he found out that he was the leader of the enemy. Every time he looked in the mirror he saw the monster he’d become, the monster he’d always been. He could imagine a face that was his and yet wasn’t. Skin purple and eyes missmatched. He reached down, grabbing the pendit Durbe had given him. It was his Barian stone, the thing that would help him change forms. He knew fully well what his Barian form looked like and yet he still felt tempted to change. To force himself to look at what he was. That he and Yuma couldn’t be anything but enemies. His mind thought back to all the times he’d been down and Yuma picked him up. All those times Yuma had been there for him. The duel’s they shared and in time the feelings Ryoga gained for him. Yuma had been so kind to him. Ryoga couldn’t bare to betray Yuma anymore. He couldn’t stay by his side, not like this. Not with what and who he was. His mind was already made up. He would let Yuma go because it was the only right thing to do. 

It took a bit to get used to the feeling of not being human. Ryoga now knew he wasn’t really human, at least not in a long time. Even when he had the identity of Shark he still wasn’t human. He just didn’t know it. Barian world was so different from the world he’d become accustomed to. The human world was so much more lively. Barian world was made of gems and rocks which was very different from the human world with it’s grass and flowers. It had a strange sort of beauty. One that somehow felt like home to Ryoga. He knew why and the fact he felt so comfortable in this skin and this world, surrounded by these people, it caused his chest to ache. Because this was right where he belonged, but he couldn’t stop himself from longing for Yuma and the bond they’d built. The bond that would soon be shattered. He’d sever the ties and set Yuma free. 

Yuma felt his heart shatter, first because Ryoga was Nash, and then because he refused to come back. He talked like everything they had was gone, overnight. As if it never existed. Yuma could see how badly both of them wanted this. Wanted each other and yet they were enemies. Yuma fought for Astral and by extension Astral world. Ryoga fought for the Barian’s and Barian world. It seemed no matter what they would never be on the same side again. Memories of them fighting side by side would be replaced by them fighting against each other. They’d make new memories, but not in the way Yuma had once hoped. They’d make them as enemies, not lovers. 

“This is the last time I’ll say it, but I always loved you, Yuma.” Ryoga’s voice is gentle and his eyes are filled with tears. The words are bittersweet because they speak of love and an ending. They tell everything that could have been and wouldn’t ever be. Yuma can’t help but cry and ask with a sob. 

“Why’d you do it? Why’d you leave us? Why are you leaving me?” Yuma needed to know. He needed to hear Ryoga’s truth, before he never heard anything else from him. 

“Because I had a duty to my people and now I have to do what's best for everyone.” With those words Ryoga’s body started to fade. He was going to reunite with his family and his people. “Make the world a better place Yuma. I know that if anyone can do it, it’s you.” 

“Shark,” Yuma whimpered, letting out a sob as he watched Ryoga fade away. Just as he’d came into his life so suddenly Ryoga was gone from it just the same. All Yuma could do was hope Ryoga was right. That he could make the world a better place.


End file.
